A Better Sacrifice
by fanficnerd69
Summary: Everything was finally turning around until a phone call changed it all.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S**

 **Freddy's POV**

10:00 PM

It was near closing the cleaners that start from 9:00 to 10:30 started to put up the cleaning supply's and one by one they each left to go home. I'm getting ahead of myself my name is Freddy Fazbear and I am a talking, singing, moving animatronic that lives and works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I have four friends each one is also a animatronic, there is a girl chicken named Chica a purple girl bunny named Bonnie and a red male pirate fox named Foxy.

We all sing songs on stage and give pizza to the kids except for Foxy he is in his pirate cove singing shanty's with the other kids. The last of the cleaners leave and we jump off stage, the night guards don't arrive till 11:55 so we do what we want till then. Bonnie sits on stage and strums her guitar, Chica goes to the kitchen and makes watchizza for the night guards, Foxy walks around a few times before waltzing into the kitchen and helping Chica. I walk over to Bonnie and just watch her play since I really have nothing to do. "What are you practicing Bonnie?" I ask. She doesn't acknowledge that I'm there she is too focused on her guitar.

She sits there until 11:50 and then we all go back to our regular position after Chica and Foxy puts the pizza in the security office. 11:55 and the night guards Ace and Michelle came in. Ace went into the security office and checks the tape, while Michelle walks around making sure nobody has broken in or broken anything. She then walks back to the security office.

 **Ace's POV**

Michelle walks in and takes a seat next to me, "Anything on the tapes?" She asks. "Nothing unusual just the animatronics walking around and Foxy and Chica made us this pizza." I answer.

"I'm curious about this, why is it they haven't tried to attack us again it has been a month since the last attack?" Michelle said. I looked at the tablet to see if there in there usual places and they weren't Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were no where to be seen. "Well when Mr. Fazbear asked me to fix Foxy I just upgraded everyone's eyes with a new face recognize software so they know were humans and not animatronic endoskeletons." I say.

The phone starts ringing and Michelle picks it up, "Hello who is this?" "I'm free now I'm coming for you and your friends," the voice says. "I don't know who you are but you can stay away from me and my friends!" Michelle said.

Michelle slammed the phone down and walked out the office knocking Chica on the floor, Chica walks in the office. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. "Some guy on the phone threatened her and her friends," I answered. Chica walked back out saying she would tell the others.

I looked at the time and seen it was 3:00 how did three hours past bye so fast I thought. I got up and tried to find Michelle to calm her down, she was in the back towards the parts room. I walk in and ask "Mich are you ok?" "Ace do I look ok some idiotic guy that I don't know threatened me and my friends." She said back turning around to show that she was crying.

Freddy walks in and sees Michelle crying walks up to her and puts his arm around her and asks what's wrong. "A r-r-random i-i-idiot called on the p-p-phone he said that he w-w-would kill me and my friends." Michelle said stuttered getting it out.

"Hey Michelle you know no one can get to us since you have all those guns and I have all those knives. They have to get through me to hurt us." I say. I check my watch its 5:30, dear god time is flying tonight. I tell Freddy that we have thirty minutes till we have to leave he nods and picks Michelle up to carry her to the office.

5:55 and the animatronics went to there places while I had to drag Michelle to the car. I went back in to clock both me and Michelle out and grab our stuff. At 6:00 I drove both me and Michelle to our house with Mike, Michelle's brother,.

It took 30 minutes to get there and when we did Mike was getting ready for his day shift. I had him help me carry her upstairs to Michelle's room and drop her on the bed.

"What happened tonight?" Mike asked. "Someone called us tonight saying that he would kill her and her friends." I said walking to the living room to watch some TV.

On the TV was something that shocked me.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of a better sacrifice. Next one will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S.**

Ace's POV

When I clicked on the TV so I wouldn't just be bored in the dark. I turned over to the news so Mike could see what would the weather be for the day and a news reading of some psychological facility was broken into and a "prisoner" had escaped. "The man that escaped was the accused man who murdered the children from 1987 at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

I looked at the TV in horror thinking that this could be the man who called Michelle earlier. "Ok Ace I'll see you later," Mike said as he was walking out the door. "MIKE," I yelled before he shut the door, "what time does Mr. Fazbear get there?" "He gets there between 7:30 to 8:00. Why do you ask?" I get up and grab my keys "I'll come with I need to question him about the phone call and what happened in 87." I said as I walked out the door with him

"Ace I think you need some sleep," Mike said as we entered the pizzeria. "What are you talking about I'm not tired at all in fact I'll probably post a video when I get home," I say back.

Mr. Fazbear walks in and sees me and says "Ace what are you doing here you should be in bed asleep." "I know Sir, but I had a few things I would like to discuss with you." I said. Mr. Fazbear nodded and took me to his office. "So Ace what did you want to discuss with me." Mr. Fazbear said sitting at his desk.

"Well Sir while me and Michelle were on duty this morning we received a phone call from a random guy who threatened Michelle and I and she had a nervous break down but what I'm curious about is the incident back in 1987, because when we got I turned on the TV and it said on the news a man from a mental hospital escaped and the man was responsible for those murders back in 87. So I was just wanting you to tell me what exactly happened." I said. Mr. Fazbear look at me with 'interest' He sat back in his chair and begin to say.

"Well it was a normal day at the restaurant, July 8 1987, a security guard for that day just started his first day on the job. His name was Vincent, He seemed like a normal guy, happy, smiling, and determined. I told him we need some pizzas and gave him the address of where to get it at. He came back carrying no pizzas and he said that they had apparently sold out of pizzas. Well I thought nothing of it and went into my office to call for when the next shipment comes in, and while I was watching the cameras I seen Vincent walk into the back rooms and a few minutes later come out in a old golden Bonnie suit. Some of the kids from that day went over to hug him so I thought he was distracting the kids because we had no pizza, so I turned around to get a file from the filing cabinet and when I turn back around I see five little children walk into the back room with him. I got up to see what was happening and walk over to the back room on the way I heard two girlish screams from the room so I started running but when I opened the door all the kids were dead there necks sliced and blood was everywhere. I walked back to my office luckily he didn't see me and I called 911. When they got there and arrested him he was trying to hide the bodies in the animatronic suits. Well while he was in prison he killed more and more people until they put him in a mental institution and that's all I know about him."

I leaned forward and began to shake my head I thought that explains most of everything except for why he would want to hurt Michelle and her friends. "Sir, but why would he want to hurt Michelle, Mike, and Me," I said. "Well Ace I believe that he thinks the other guard called the cops and he wants revenge." Mr. Fazbear replied back.

"Ok thank you sir I'll be going home now and check on Michelle." I said heading for the door. "Ace be careful and if you want to tell Michelle she can take the night off if she wants and I'll pay her." Mr. Fazbear said. "Ok sir, do you still want me to put up those ceiling tiles tonight?" I asked. He nodded and I shut the door and left I drove home in Mike's car since I didn't drive mine I'll have to pick him up tonight I thought as I got on the road.

After a few short minutes and me rapping to a Eminem song on the radio I got home and hopped in bed to go to sleep. I look at the time and see I have a hour before I normally go to bed so I get on my computer and start making some videos after 45 minutes I look up more information on the 87 incident and found footage of what happened. I bookmarked the site and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S**

8:00 PM

Ace's POV

I woke up with a jolt, I check my watch its about a hour before I should get up. 'Oh well' I thought as I got up and got dressed I always get up a hour before Michelle since I don't actually have a room and I sleep in the living room. I do it so I can avoid any awkward moments. It actually use to be my apartment and when it was just me Mike came over and I let him be a roommate, but eventually his sister moved in and I just gave her my room since I'm a pretty nice guy.

So I hopped in the shower cleaned myself off and got dressed fast I thought since it was a hour early I could go get Michelle something to eat and ask if she wanted to work today.

I grab Mike's car keys and since he typically gets off at 9:00 I decide to pick him up. As I'm leaving I realized that Michelle has been asleep for about 14 hours and I should check on her so I sneak down the hall crack her door open and see she is sound asleep. I shut the door and walk to the kitchen I grab a pen and paper.

I write Mich if you get up and see I'm not here don't worry I went to go pick up Mike and get some food be back at 9:30.

I picked up Mike and he suggested McDonald's for us and Burger King for Michelle. We got the food and started driving home. "So Ace is Michelle going to work tonight?" Mike said.

"I have no idea yet I'm going to ask when we she gets up," I answer, "Besides when does she ever miss work she loves the animatronics."

"Yea your right." He says. Mike reaches in the burger king bag and pulled out a chicken fry. "Um dude do you want me to die?" I say. "N-no what would make you say that." He says.

I point to the fry and say "Well Michelle will rip my head off if you eat her food." "Oh yea, oops sorry Ace." Mike says.

"So is Mich ok?" Mike asks.

I pull into the driveway and say "well let's see." We walk up stairs to the apartment, I open the door with my keys, we walk in and see Michelle on the couch reading the note I wrote earlier.

"Sis are you ok?" Mike said. She turned at the sound of his voice.

"Yea. What did you bring for me to eat?" She asked staring at the bag hungrily.

I held the bag away from her and said "just my food, we didn't get you anything." She starts to frown and I smirk. "Yea we didn't get you a thing." Mike says.

"Then who's the burger king for?" Michelle says. I hold the bag away from her even more as she trys to reach for it.

"Its mine." Mike said. He took the bag out of my hands and held it high above her head. "Try to get it if you can." He says.

"No fair your way taller." Michelle says. Michelle is 5.3, Mike is 6.1, and I am 6.4.

"Ok ok Mike give her food to her" I said.

"Ok fine." Mike said as he hands her food to her. "So what are we gonna do until you and Michelle goes to work?" He asks.

"I have no idea." Michelle and I say in unison. "Whoa we said the same thing." We said in unison.

"Ok stop it." Again in unison. "Seriously freaking stop it now." In unison.

"Ok Michelle, Ace that was weird." Mike says eating his fries at the table.

Michelle and I walk over to the table sit down at the same time and say "yea that was pretty weird." We both just start flipping out that were doing everything in unison. "Why do we keep doing the same things." We said in unison once more.

Time skip 11:20

"Ok Michelle let's go." I said as I opened the door.

"Ok just one minute." Michelle said. She walked out of her room

"What took you so... Michelle?" I said.

"What?" She said.

"Give me my knife." I said.

She pulled out a switchblade and handed it over. "How did you know?" She asked.

I took the switchblade and said "I always know when someone touches my knifes. Now I'll take it with me but we're probably not gonna need it."

So we got in my car and drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, it only took a few minutes, and I got to work as the animatronics came on. I was putting up the new ceiling tiles the boss wanted and Michelle was in the Security Office either talking with the animatronics or playing on her phone.

Michelle's POV

Ace left me alone in the office just as all my friends turned on. It would seem weird that I call animatronic suits my friends since a few weeks ago they were trying to stuff me in the suit but what can I say after they were fixed by Ace they apologized and have been great 'people' to us.

Bonnie some times sings us songs, Chica makes us pizzas sometimes there what we want and others its random new ideas she wants us to taste, Freddy usually just talks with Ace and is a shoulder for me to rest on, and as for Foxy he will sometimes come and talk to me but he prefers his cove accept when he let's Ace try and fix him up.

Bonnie walks in the office and sits in Ace's chair and starts spinning it around. "What happened to you yesterday? All I had seen was Freddy carry you out." Bonnie says.

"Well I kinda got a phone call yesterday from some psycho who Ace says is a murder from 1987, he killed those five kids." I say looking down at the ground holding in my sadness.

"Hey don't worry we will protect you and Ace sure as hell will protect you if he didn't we would switch to old habits for him," Bonnie said.

I laughed lightly Bonnie always knew how to make me laugh. "You wouldn't do that to him would you?" I said going along with the joke.

"Yes if he doesn't then I will have to," Bonnie says.

"Wait," I say "Your serious?"

Bonnie nods her head and says "I don't want to but I will if he doesn't protect you."

I stare at her in disbelief I've been friends with her for a while and she never had been as serious as she is know.

"Hey Michelle." Chica says as she enters the room with a pizza.

"Hey Chica what kinda pizza did you bring me." I say.

"Oh this isn't for you I decided not to make you one." She says holding the pizza away from me.

"W-w-what why." I say.

Chica starts chuckling and says "I'm just joking its yours I'm trying new Halloween themed pizza and I'm making Ace try them all.

I start laughing hysterically "wow make a bad tasting one and make him taste it." I say.

I look down at the time as Chica leaves, its been two hours already.

"Well that was weird," Bonnie said.

"Well what do you expect from China she is kinda abnormal but we are all too." I said back to her.

I begin to wonder what everyone is doing so I check the cameras and I see Ace balancing on the ladder to put up some ceiling tiles.

"Hey look its Chica's crush." Bonnie said looking over my shoulder and pointing to Foxy.

"Shhh. She can't know that I know remember." I whispered.

All of a sudden I see Ace fall off the ladder and I start dieing laughing. The room he is in is the main hall and the ceiling is about 15 feet tall and Ace fell from ten feet.

"Is Ace ok?" Bonnie asks looking more worried than she should.

I nod my head still laughing. On the camera I see him get back up and I show it to Bonnie and she seems to calm down.

I put away the tablet and check my watch its three o'clock. 'Man time fly's by fast' I thought.

TIME SKIP IT IS NOW 5:45.

ACE'S POV

Ok so I just finished fifteen minutes before closing. I walk to the office and she Bonnie and Michelle. Then I hear Chica yell from the kitchen for Michelle to come here. She walks out and I'm left alone in the office with Bonnie, till the phone rings.

I pick it up and say "Hello this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

A deep voice from the call asks "How do you like your friends cooked Ace rare or well done?".

Then the line goes silent signaling he hung up I slam the phone down and look at Bonnie she looks disturbed.

"Is that who has been calling you and Michelle?" She asks.

I nod my head and say "Yea. I don't want to tell her about this can we keep this between us."

"Yes, but are you going to tell Mike?" She says/asks.

I nod my head and check the time it's 5:59. "Bonnie you might want to get to the stage." I say.

She gets up and walks up there I see everyone is on stage and they wave to the camera as Michelle walks to the office and we walk out to my car.


End file.
